A Fox's Wedding
by Keia-Marie
Summary: Legend has it that when the sun shines and the rain falls, a fox spirit is being wed. But on a spring afternoon, Jin and Hiroya are about to discover the true meaning behind this fairy-tale.


**Reader's Note: This story was inspired by a scene in the Anime when Jin and Hiroya were high school students. I hope you will enjoy!**

**Pairing: Jin and Hiroya**

**Rating: T**

**Spoiler Alert: Warning! There are spoilers for the anime!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven. I'm not making any profit from this story. **

__ {A Fox's Wedding} __

Beyond the grounds of Bell Liberty, two friends sat together under the protection of a willow tree. Class had ended early that day, and since Hiroya Yoshizumi had settled next to his friend, Jin Matsuoka, a gentle breeze rustled through the branches above them.

Arms behind his head, Hiroya laid himself down on the grass. "Hey, Jin?" He yawned. "Didn't you say you'd lend me your notes today? Or did ya forget?"

"I didn't forget, Hiroya." Jin calmly flipped the page of the book he was studying.

Hiroya knew Jin was acting elusive on purpose. He hated when his friend did that. Wanting to ruffle that cool exterior of Jin's a little, a playful smirk curved on his lips.

"Ah, you mean you _didn't _forget?" He grinned. "That's strange, considering how absent minded you've been lately."

_If I've been absent minded, it's because of you, Hiroya._ Jin smiled fondly. He could always tell when Hiroya was teasing him. After his first encounter with the dark haired boy, Jin had felt an immediate connection with him. And ever since then, his bond with Hiroya had only grown stronger.

"Uh, earth to Jin?" Hiroya looked up at him. "Did you hear what I just said?"

With the shake of his head, Jin came back to his senses. "Ah, I'm sorry. What were you saying before?"

"Geez, you really _are_ absent minded!" Hiroya laughed. "Better not let anyone catch onto that, otherwise your reputation as Bell Liberty's number one student will be in jeopardy!"

"H-Hey! You–" Jin playfully tossed a handful of grass at Hiroya's head. When Hiroya laughed and simply brushed it away, Jin smiled. He loved moments like these. In the past, he'd always had a difficult time warming up to people. But with Hiroya it was different. Jin was happy simply being with him.

"So I was saying..." Hiroya sat up and wiped the last few strands of grass away. "If you're ever gonna loan me your notes or not. That's them over there, isn't it?" He tilted his head towards the book on the grass.

His eyes following the direction Hiroya had pointed out, Jin smirked. An idea to get back at Hiroya had just entered his mind.

"Ah, well, now that you mention it," he said, trying to sound sincere, "I do remember saying _something_ about loaning them to you. But, I'm sorry to say..." Jin nonchalantly closed the book he was reading. "That you're on your own this time. I've already promised them to Yuki-san."

Hiroya got an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like hearing Jin favour someone other than him. It made his heart feel bad.

"But, didn't you say..." He looked away and pouted. "That you'd only ever loan them to _me_? So what's so great about Yuki-san? I mean, you hardly even speak to the guy!"

Jin stared at his friend in disbelief. In what had been meant as a joke, Jin realized that Hiroya had taken it seriously and was jealous.

His expression softening, he said, "Hiroya, I was only kidding around. Here," Jin offered Hiroya his notebook with a smile. "They're all yours."

Hiroya blushed. In order to hide his embarrassment, he quickly accepted the book and looked away. Even with his back turned, he could practically_ feel_ Jin staring at him. At first, it had felt strange when he'd realized how consciously aware he was of his classmate. But after befriending Jin, it now seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Even at the most awkward of times, Hiroya could simply be himself.

Noticing how unusually quiet his friend had become all of a sudden, Jin wondered if his feelings were hurt.

"Hiroya," he called softly. "Are you mad?"

The raven haired boy hugged his knees to his chest and sighed. "Nah, I'm not really mad or anything. I'm just..." he paused. "I'm just kinda confused."

"Confused?" Jin frowned. "About what?"

"Well," he exhaled. "After hearing you say that you'd promised your notes to someone else, I got really upset. I mean, it really bothered me! And I know it's selfish of me, but I think that maybe... maybe I want to keep you all to myself, Jin."

Jin felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But no matter how badly he wanted to believe there was a deeper meaning behind Hiroya's words, he knew better than to get his hopes up.

"Hiroya," Jin spoke softly after a long, drawn out silence. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to upset you. How about this: I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything at all, just name it."

Hiroya smiled at his friend and looked away. Jin was so honorable.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He bashfully scratched the back of his neck. "It's nothing you have 'ta feel bad about, Jin. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Just forget what I said, 'kay?"

_But how can I possibly do that, Hiroya?_ Jin smiled wistfully. His Hiroya, who was so adorable and honest, had no idea how he really felt. Right from the start, he had cared deeply him. In a place where he'd only known loneliness, Hiroya had become his angel and saved him. But fearful of risking their friendship, Jin had kept his feelings to himself.

After his silent refection, he repeated, "Hiroya, until you say how I can make it up to you, I'm not going anywhere."

Hiroya sighed. When it came to situations like this, he knew how stubborn his friend could be. He might as well save himself the trouble and give in.

"Well, okay then," he agreed. "You really mean _anything_?"

Jin nodded. After a short pause, Hiroya summoned up his courage to ask the only one thing he wanted.

"Um, okay, well, there is something I'd like to know," he said, keeping his gaze lowered. "I've been wondering... have you given any thought to what I said before?"

"What you said before?" The silver haired boy tilted his head. It was unlike Hiroya to sound so grave.

"Yeah." Hiroya lifted his gaze skyward. "I mean, on the way here."

Hiroya knew that Jin had already forgotten his request. But rather than explain what he meant, he remained silent.

Jin frowned. He hadn't the faintest idea what Hiroya was getting at. But when his silver hair caught in the sunlight, Jin's eyes widened. It all made sense to him now. Earlier when Hiroya told him how good it felt to touch his hair, he hadn't thought much of it. But now that he had chosen to bring it up again, Jin knew that Hiroya had been serious all along. His eyes softening, he smiled.

"Hiroya..." Jin put his book down. "I remember what you said. So from now on, because you asked me to, I'll stop cutting my hair."

His heart racing, Hiroya slowly faced Jin. He couldn't explain why that statement made him so happy. While staring into the soft violet of Jin's eyes, he timidly brushed back his silver bangs and smiled. No one meant more to him than Jin.

Jin was surprised by Hiroya's touch. But when he realized there was true affection behind it, his heart melted. Perhaps there was hope of something more after all.

His gaze soft, Jin cupped Hiroya's face in his hands and leaned closer towards him. In amazement, he watched how Hiroya closed his eyes and met him half way. It was a clear indication that he was expecting a kiss. Jin was more than happy to oblige.

Moving carefully, the kiss they shared was soft and sweet. But when Jin beckoned Hiroya's mouth open by softly nipping and sucking on his bottom lip, it soon turned passionate.

In the meeting of their mouths, their tongues tangled. Hiroya gasped softly as he combed his fingers through Jin's hair. He never thought that touching and being touched by Jin would feel so amazing. It felt better than anything he could have ever imagined.

His eyes closed, Jin couldn't believe that Hiroya was reciprocating his feelings. And by the sweet sounds Hiroya continued to make, only heightened his desire. It made Jin want to touch him more. His fingers caressing the nape of Hiroya's neck, Jin lowered his mouth down behind Hiroya's ear and carefully tasted the sensitive skin there.

"_Mmm,_" Jin sighed as he felt Hiroya shiver. It felt so good touching Hiroya, that he never wanted to stop. But fearful of moving too fast, Jin slowed down and kissed Hiroya one final time before moving away.

Breathless and eyes heavy lidded, Jin and Hiroya faced one another. As the wind continued to blow past them, two friends had suddenly become something more.

Amazed by what was happening, Jin searched Hiroya's eyes for an answer and found it. He belonged to Hiroya, and Hiroya belonged to him. It had always been that way. He had simply failed to notice it until now. With unsaid emotions, Jin showered Hiroya's face with kisses.

"J-Jin," Hiroya pleaded in between Jin's kisses, "when, when was it, I mean..." he paused to take a breath and gaze at his friend. "Um, you know, Jin, I really..."

Hiroya was so enticing. But as much as he wanted to continue, Jin decided it was best not to rush things. He wanted to savour Hiroya. All of him.

With the light press of their foreheads together, Jin collected himself. "Hiroya," he breathed softly, "You don't have to say anything more. I already know what're trying to say."

Hiroya relaxed against Jin and smiled when Jin pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him.

While sheltered beneath the safely of the willow tree, it had begun to rain. From that gentle trickle of spring rainfall, Jin and Hiroya raised their heads. It was a rare sight to see the rain on such a warm clear day.

"Look, Hiroya," Jin said, holding Hiroya closer. "It's raining."

"Yeah." Hiroya nestled himself further against Jin. "A fox spirit must be getting wed."

Jin's eyes softened. "I never would've thought you'd be one to believe in such childish fairy-tales." Even though he knew Hiroya meant it as a joke, but to Jin, it held a much deeper meaning. Lacing their fingers together, he said, "This must be a sign, Hiroya."

The dark haired boy looked up at him and smirked. "Huh? What are you talking about now, stupid?" he teased, trying to make sense of what Jin was getting at.

"It's a sign that we're meant to stay together," Jin spoke softly against his hair. "This rainfall may seem like nothing out of the ordinary, but someday"–he paused thinking over it carefully–"I'd like to believe that this'll mean something for us. Hiroya," Jin closed his eyes and smiled. "We're meant to be."

Hiroya felt his heart expand. He knew Jin believed in those words. He believed in them too. In the quiet moment that passed between them, nothing more needed to be said. Their feelings were enough. Contented simply to watch the rain fall together, Jin and Hiroya stayed like that for a long, long time.

On a day when the rain fell and sun shone, a union of a different kind had taken place. To Jin and Hiroya, it wasn't simply some old folk tale come to life. It was a sign. A sign that no matter what uncertainties lay ahead, Jin and Hiroya knew that they were meant to be. After all, they had the sun and rain to prove it.

_Legend has it that on a day when the sun shines and the rain falls, a fox spirit is being wed. However, most fail to realize is that when two hearts witness this phenomenon, it's a sign that they are the fated ones for each other. Like the sun and rain that are timeless, so too is the bond between human hearts._

**THE END**

**Hello, I hope that you enjoyed this one shot! And for anyone who's wondering, I've recently started watching Gakuen Heaven again, so I decided to re-write this fic. Anyway, I absolutely love this couple! When I first learned about their story, I was so touched that I knew I just _had_ to write a fic about them! And even though they weren't shown that ****much in Gakuen Heaven, Jin and Hiroya were my favourite couple. I hope you enjoyed!**

**THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
